<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dinner with the Aftons by XN30NX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594938">A Dinner with the Aftons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XN30NX/pseuds/XN30NX'>XN30NX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Afton Fucker [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Car Sex, F/M, French Kissing, Neck Kissing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, age gap, he's not chubby like pinkypills neither hella skinny like in the graphic novel, i wanna fuck william so bad man, is canon, reader is around in their 20s, the crying child is named evan in this fanfic, william and henry are both single fathers in this fanfic, william has a healthy body in this fanfic, william is around in his 30, yep another female reader x canon, you can pretend reader is a male or none, you have no idea how much i want to fuck this rat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XN30NX/pseuds/XN30NX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>William wants you to have a dinner with him and his kids in his house</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Afton Fucker [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dinner with the Aftons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Relationship: William Afton x Reader</p><p>Gender: Male/Female</p><p>Fandom: Five Nights at Freddy's</p><p>Contains: Age gap/Age difference and Car Sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were just a young adult and employe of Fredbear's Family Dinner made by two male adults around in their 30's, Henry Emily and William Afton, Henry a nice sweet man and father from a daugther and William a smart british man, father of three of childrens, Michael, the older brother, a very troublesome teenager, Elizabeth, the middle sister, a very happy and naive girl and Evan the younger brother, a very shy child, but enough about the Emelys and Aftons, let's talk about you, how did you get here? Well you finish college, pack your stuff ans then decide to move go Hurrican Utah and tried to find house and put your stuff and then tried to find a job here, looking around left and right and then boom! A pizzeria named "Fredbear's Family Dinner" featuring two golden animals a rabbit and a bunny and that's how you get yourself into, you became a fast food worker
</p><p>"Here's your order kids, a bowl of ice cream for you Liz, a chocolate cake for Evan and a slice pizza for Mikey" You give the three aftons their food, Elizabeth has stars on her eyes and a big smile, Same thing with her two brothers, they started to eat, you smiled at the three aftons enjoying their meal, You feel like a mother figure to them, Evan really liked you a lot, you were like a mother to him, you always take eye on him and Elizabeth, with Elizabeth, you keep her away from Circus Baby and with Evan taking care of him from Michael, you always talk to him and asking how it's going with him and his family, school, etc, hoping nothing bad happens to him and his family, not to mention you have thing for William, when you first met William, you thought he was just an ordinary 30 old dad with kids, but no, he was more than just a dad, a smart engineer gentleman with a suave smooth voice and british accent, you just wanna push him down and make out but you know he's older than you so you just stay cool and such, sometimes you have wet dreams of him doing things with you and your body, hell you find wet spots from your bedsheets</p><p>...</p><p>It's 07:00 p.m it was time to close the pizzeria, the childrens and their parents are going back home, Henry took Charlie in the car with Aftons siblings, you were cleaning the tables "Hey..." You heard someone saying your name, you turn around, it was William, his hands were hiding in his pocket pants "Oh, hey Mr Afton! What can I do for you?" You smile "You're not busy, aren't you?" "Nah, I don't even have plans what to do right now, why?" You ask him "Would you...Would you like to come my house, and have dinner with me and my childrens?" At first He was looking away, but then looking at you with a red blush on his cheeks "Uhh...Y-Yeah sure Mr Afton! I loved to" You told him, you feel your cheeks getting redder and your heart beating to your chest "Good, I'll wait outside when you're done"</p><p>'Why is Daddy taking it so long? He should be here right now' Elizabeth thought while drawing Circus Baby in a piece, she was in her room, Evan was also in his room and Michael watching the TV in the other room and then she heard a sound from outside, she look at her window, it was William's car, she smile and jumping of happines and walk towards the door, waiting her dad to open it, she heard the sound of the keys "Welcome home, Daddy!" Elizabeth was about to said that when she saw you "Oh you brought them to our house too!" Evan and Michael startled when they realize William brought to their house "Hi Liz" You wave at the small girl, you notice that Evan was looking at you but he was hiding "Hey Evan" You smile at him William and Elizabeth notice that too "Come out Evan, said hi to them" William told his younger son, Evan walk out "H-Hi..." He wave at you shyly and looking away "Dad, why the hell did you bring them to our house!?" Michael push Evan away harshly and ask at William, annoyed to see you in his house "Language boy, they're here to have a dinner with us, now please wash your hands I'm gonna make the dinner" He told everybody, Elizabeth and Evan nod their heads go to the bathroom, Michael just shrug and follow his two younger siblings "Still a troublesome teenager, eh?" You ask him "Yeah.." He sighed.</p><p>William makes some pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon for him, his kids and you, they were so delicious, how is this man so perfect? You and the Aftons decide to have a some time to get along, knowing each other, watching the TV, playing along with Elizabeth and Evan with their toys, Michael just standing there doing nothing, of course you don't wanna annoyed the teen, William feels the same way thought, after that the younger aftons are now tired and it was their time to fall asleep, Michael just goes to his room and probably he's not gonna have fall asleep, William told you that Michael sometimes leaves the house and go to his gang of bullies.</p><p>You were just watching the TV, then you heard sounds of water, must be William doing the dishes, Man you don't wanna be a lazy asshole and doing nothing, you sighed and get up and help William "Hey, Mr Afton, don't wanna annoyed but, may I help you doing the dishes?" You ask him awkwardly and looking away, you feel your cheeks getting redder again "I'm fine, Just sit down on the couch, alright, I'll be with you when I'm done?" He answer "Okay.." You rub your hair and go sit down to the couch and wait for Willian to finish do the dishes "Alright, I'm done, they're all clean, what do you wanna watch" William ask grabbing the remote "I don't know, probably some movies" You shrug "Agreed" William said and turn the TV on and find a channel to watch some movies</p><p>...</p><p>You and William were watching a movie, you feel so tired, you tried to wake up but it was complicated, you yawn and decide to lean William's shoulder, William noticed and smile "Feeling exhausted, luv?" He ask, you hum and nod your head "Wanna help and take you to your home" He ask "Yeah..." You mumble "Come on, I'll take you with my car" He stand up and walk towards the door, You get up, rubbing your eyes and follows him, You and William enters his car and he started drive his car, you tell him your address, the sky was dark, night, probably around 01:20 a.m. "Were here" William told you "Thanks for visiting to my house and be nice to my kids, you're so good to me and my family.." William smile, you can see his cheek was blushing, you also feel your cheeks blushing "You're welcome, Mr Afton" You smile at him, you and him were both staring at each others, both cheeks were blushing it was so quiet, you feel your heart beating fast, it was your time to do it, right now, right in this car, you move towards his face, he did the same thing both of your were eyes closed and then...both of kiss each others, you finally did it, you kiss William Afton, he lips taste like hot coffe, you decide to lean in, he did the same thing "Mmm..." You moan at the kiss, you then decide to french kiss him, tongues twisting together "Drive to the forest..." You told him, you don't wanna anybody to listen to you and him, nor seeing both of you like this</p><p>...</p><p>The car was filled of moans and breath of the two of you, kissing, french kissing each others, touching, massaging each others body and hair, you were moaning and breathing shakily, while he was kissing, biting your neck, massaging your boobs, "S-Sir..." you moan, you feel your underwears getting wetter from your arouse, you decide to grind his crotch from his pants, fuck he was big, he groan gritting his teeth and bit his lips "You really want this, Don't you" He chuckles "Yes, please..." You plead, he started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, fuck he's actually huge, you were staring at his cock for so long, you decide to stand up, you almost feel his tip touching you wet pussy, you feel William moving his hands to your waist "Ready?" He ask "Yeah.." You answer and decide to move down and feel his cock inside you, Both of you moan of pleasure, you bit lip, tears falling down your cheeks, William grunt feeling his cock inside you, you were so tight around him, you decide move first, thrusthing in and out of his cock, he moan and groan, he was a mess, the car was now full of the sounds of sex, moans and creaking sounds from the car seats you move your arms towards the back of his neck, moaning to his ear, William move his hands to your waist, now it his start move first, he thrust inside you in and out "Ah! William!" "Moan my name, luv, I want you to scream my name" "Fuck! William" You scream and moan his name again and again William is started lose himself "Ah...Yes...You're so good for me, luv, so nice and so...fucking, tight!" He grunt and thrust harder and harder to your cervix, both of you kiss, french kiss and moaning together "I'm gonna..." "Do it Will!" "I don't want to-" "I'm on the pill, please do it already, I want your hot semen inside me! Give it to me, Give it to me, Please!" You plead and started to go faster and faster and faster until "Fuck!" You feel him coming inside you, feeling his hot semen inside you, both of you scream of pleasure in this car and in this forest full of nothing but both of you and the shiny light from the moon, both of you were panting and sweating "Do you wanna go to your house now?" William ask exhausted "Yeah, but I wanna stay here like this, just a second, please" You hug him tightly and never letting him go "Agreed" William sigh and hug you back</p><p>...</p><p>"Hey Will" Henry enter William's office "Y-Yes Henry" William groan "Have you see them, they were supposed to be here at this hour" Henry was looking for you, little he didn't know you were down hiding under William's desk and sucking him off "They t-told me they feel sick, that's why-mmm! They're not here" William tries his hardest not to moan "You okay Will? Your face is red" "I'm...fine Henry, just...a little tired" He lied "Oh, okay, if you need me, I'm outside" Henry then close the door and walk away, William face was down to his desk, while you were stroking and licking his cock want it to taste his semen, he groan came in your mouth, you swallow all his semen, it taste so good, you pull out and kissing the tip "That was so close..." He sighed "Was it good?" You smile devilish, He groan of annoyance "After we close this pizzeria, I'm gonna have a taste of you" He smirk devilish, you were blushing hard from his dirty talk and laugh awkwardly "Ha! Okay then???"</p><p>"What the hell did I just heard" Michael was just standing there outside listen at the both of you, with a disgust expression from his face</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah my fanfics still sucks</p><p>UPDATE NEWS: 04/02/2021<br/>Crying Child finally has a name, his name is Evan Afton</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>